The Ouran Playlist
by RockerGirl0709
Summary: A sequence of Ouran oneshots in songfic form! Horrible in summaries but...it's good! Please R&R! Chapter 3 is FINALLY up!
1. Every Rose Has Its Thorn: Poison

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I know I have a lot of other stories to finish, but I just had to write this story! But I _am _working on more than one story at once! So they are getting done! Don't worry! Anyways, hope you enjoy this story! Oh, and if the first chapter seems familiar to some of you…it's because I took my songfic and put it into this story…so yeah…anyways, please enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**~ Kaoru's POV ~**

It's after school hours, and all the hosts are in Music Room 3. Hikaru had been staring at Haruhi all day. Ever since their date in Karuizawa, they've been going out pretty often. Hikaru even confessed his true feelings to Haruhi, and that's how they got together.

So now, during club hours, he's been over at Haruhi's table and I'm at mine…all alone.

I think he's forgotten all about me now that Haruhi's there. He never gives me a hug, a high five, nothing! We never say anything in unison anymore, and he talks in complete sentences. It's like he doesn't need me anymore. It's like; I'm not his twin…

_~Later that night~_

It was time for bed and surprisingly, Hikaru and I both shared the same bed. He never asked to get a separate room or anything. Then why wouldn't he talk to me?

I looked over at him, and his body slowly moved up and down – a sign that he was out cold.

I turned on my side, facing Hikaru, wrapped my arms around him, and closed my eyes.

_**We both lie silently still in the dead of the night**_

_**Although we lie close together, we feel miles apart inside**_

_**Was it something I said, or something I did?**_

_**Did my words not come out right?**_

_Flashback_

"_Hikaru, did you want to do anything after school today?" I asked._

_Hikaru was once again staring off into space – thinking about Haruhi._

"_HIKARU!!!"_

"_Huh, what?" he turned to face me._

"_Have you not been listening to me for the past five minutes?"_

"_Sorry Kaoru, I was just thinking about Haruhi."_

_My eyes widened as he said that. It tore me up inside to hear him say her name. I knew he had feelings for her; it's just that he didn't see it yet. _

_I sighed. _

"_Hikaru, I have something I need to tell you, and I know you probably won't understand." _

"_Yes, what is it Kaoru?"_

_I took in a deep breath. "Hikaru, I know you may not realize it, but you have feelings for Haruhi."_

_He stared at me confused. "What do you mean Kaoru? I don't have any feelings towards anyone except for my love towards you."_

_I shook my head. "No Hikaru, you love Haruhi. You're just afraid to let it sink in."_

"_No Kaoru! I love you! You have to believe that!"_

"_No Hikaru! You listen to what your heart is really saying. Not what it wants you to believe!" Tears were forming in my eyes._

"_Kaoru."_

"_Just stay away from me and go to her already!" I yelled, dashing out the door._

"_Kaorr!" he shouted as he ran after me, but when he turned the corner, I was already gone._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

I held Hikaru closer as I remembered what happened earlier. I was upset that I hurt him. I wish I could've taken it back. The truth was, I was jealous of Haruhi. I love my brother even more than she does. So why should she have him? I would've admitted my feelings to him earlier but, I was afraid to see what his reaction would be. I didn't want him to get hurt by what I'd say.

_**Though I tried not to hurt you**_

_**Though I tried, but I guess that's why they say**_

_**Every Rose Has Its Thorn**_

_**Just like every night, has its dawn**_

_**Just like every cowboy, sings his sad, sad song**_

_**Every Rose Has Its Thorn.**_

I tightened my grip on him, and tears started to build up again. Hikaru slowly woke up from my shaking.

"Kaoru? You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just…a nightmare. Don't worry about me Hikaru. Goodnight!" I said, turning around again.

He didn't answer; he just went right back to sleep. I figured as much. He didn't want to talk to me or listen to me after what I had said earlier.

I closed my eyes once again, and concentrated on the noise of Hikaru's breathing. In a matter of minutes, I was in a deep sleep.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hikaru quickly rushed out of our bedroom after he got out of the shower, and ran down the stairs.

"Where you going Hikaru?" I heard our mom ask.

"Haruhi and I have a date," he answered.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, you have fun then!"

I heard the door open and slam shut, indicating that he was gone.

I sighed and looked at the radio that was sitting on our dresser. Since I didn't have anything else to do, I turned it on and listened to what was on.

I found mine and Hikaru's favorite station, and noticed that they were playing a very familiar song.

"Over and Over, Over and Over, I fall for you," I sang. This was our favorite song ever since we started the Host Club. I fell in love with the song because, it's really true! I do fall for Hikaru over and over. But, he just doesn't seem to notice.

Once the song was over, and I really wished it wasn't, the DJ came back on.

_**I listened to our favorite song, playing on the radio**_

_**Hear the DJ say love's a game of easy come and easy go**_

_**But I wonder, does he know? Has he ever felt like this?**_

_**And I know that you'd be here right now if I could've let you know somehow**_

_**I guess every rose has its thorn**_

_**Just like every night, has its dawn**_

_**Just like every cowboy, sings his sad, sad song**_

_**Every Rose Has Its Thorn**_

A couple days later, I've noticed Hikaru's beginning to forget all about me and notice more of Haruhi. Whenever I try to ask him something…he'd always ignore me. Thanks to this…Milord decided to stop the brotherly love act. Not that Hikaru wanted to do it with me anyways.

We both went home one day, riding in the same car, looking out separate windows, keeping everything to ourselves…not wanting to talk to each other. Once we reached our mansion, Hikaru quickly got out of the car, pulled out his cell, and dialed Haruhi's number as he rushed into the building.

Me, on the other hand, slowly got out of the car, grabbed my things, and slowly made my way up to our, or should I say _my_, bedroom. I slammed the door shut, locked it, and slid down to the floor sobbing. Why would he do this to me? I'm his brother! I'm his _twin_!

I sobbed as hard as I could to force the pain out of my heart. It hurt so much….why doesn't he care about me? Then I remembered it was my fault. I'm the one who said he had feelings for Haruhi. I should've just left him oblivious to it…but I was too stupid.

Having the leftover tears fall to the floor, I slowly got up and made my way into the bathroom. I turned the faucet on and splashed my face with cold water. I looked like a terrible mess. But I couldn't help it! I was in love with Hikaru…and it hurt so much.

Turning to leave the bathroom, my eyes caught a small glimpse of a metal utensil sitting on the edge of the sink. I stared at it for as long as I could, thinking of what I should do. I slowly walked up to the counter, grabbed the utensil, and rolled up my sleeves.

_This is a bad idea…this is a bad idea…_

I placed the edge of the knife to my wrist and slowly cut across. I winced at the pain I felt, but couldn't help myself from pressing down harder.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" I quickly dropped the knife, and fell to my knees. It hurt so much. But then again…it felt…good!

I looked at my bloody wrists and noticed the blood was dripping onto the bathroom rug. I stood up, and wobbled from dizziness, and ran my wrists under cold water. I winced from the pain of the stinging but realized it was nothing to the pain in my heart.

_Hikaru…look at what you're making me do_

_**Though it's been a while now, I can still feel so much pain**_

_**Like the knife that cuts you the wound is**_

_**But the scar, that scar remains**_

I wrapped some gauze around my arms to help stop the bleeding, and walked out of the bathroom. My eyes widened as I saw an identical figure sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hey," Hikaru said in a melancholy voice.

I didn't answer back.

"What's going on with you? Why are you acting so…distant all of a sudden?"

That made my heart break into two pieces. He's been ignoring me this whole time and think _I'm _the one being distant? What a baka!

"So what's going on Kaoru?"

There was nothing to say to him, I didn't know _what _to say! Except…

"I'm in _love _with you Hikaru!" I screamed, tears rolling down my face.

He just stared at me in shock.

"I'm freakin' in love with you! Why can't you see it Hikaru? You never notice me! You're always too busy with Haruhi that you've forgotten all about me! And I'm the one suffering! Not you!"

He still stared at me…trying to accept what I was saying. Then, without realizing it, he walked up to me and embraced me in a tight hug.

My eyes widened. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"I love you too Kaoru…and I'm sorry. Can you…forgive me?"

My heart was beating so hard I couldn't tell what he was saying. After a couple minutes, I whispered "Yes", and sobbed into his chest.

An hour later, we were in bed holding each other. I was almost asleep until I felt a soft hand rub against my cheek.

"Hikaru?"

He put a finger to my lips. "Shhh…just relax…"

I nodded and started to drift back to sleep.

It was nice to know that he loved me again, and in the way that I _want _him to love me.

He kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear. "Tomorrow we'll have some fun!" Then held me closer and closed his eyes. I smiled.

_**I know I could have saved a love that night**_

_**If I'd known what to say**_

_**Instead of making love**_

_**We both, made our separate ways**_

_**But now I hear you found somebody new**_

_**And that I never meant that much to you**_

_**To hear that tears me up inside**_

_**And to see you cuts me like a knife**_

_**I guess every rose has its thorn**_

_**Just like every night has its dawn**_

_**Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song**_

_**Every rose has its thorn**_

* * *

Aw! I thought this turned out pretty well! I've been wanting to write this songfic forever! Hope you all loved it! But I won't know unless you review! And even if you didn't like it, review anyway! I wanna know what you guys think so I can improve if I need to! Thanks! Love you all! ^_^


	2. My Immortal: Evanescence

**~ Kaoru's POV ~**

2/14/10

Hikaru was all alone in our bedroom lying on his bed, holding a book. He wasn't one to read, so he just stared blankly at the pages. After several minutes, he closed the book, and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked over at the nightstand and saw a framed picture of us when we were at one of our family picnics. As he picked it up and stared at it, I saw tears fall down his cheeks.

"Why Kaoru…why?"

_**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**_

_**  
**_I closed my eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry Hikaru…" I put a soft hand on his shaking shoulder as he sobbed hard into the pillows.

"It's not…fair…why did it have to be…you?"

I looked down. That was a very good question.

Hikaru's chest tightened as he heard a knock at the door.

"Hikaru? Can I come in?" It was our mother.

"I don't care."

Our mother opened the door, and smiled softly. "Hey, you okay?" Hikaru didn't answer. He just kept his face hidden in the pillows. Mom slowly walked in and sat next to her sobbing son. "I know you're upset Hikaru…I am too."

"I can't believe it's almost been a whole year."

She sighed. "I know…it's hard to believe."

Just thinking about it made Hikaru's heart break even more. He lifted his head from the pillows and hugged Mom tight. She rubbed his back.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

"Why…why did it have to happen to him?"

I watched as Hikaru sobbed in Mom's chest and Mom cry her own tears.

I looked down. "Because I was trying to save you brother."

_~ Flashback ~_

"_What do you want to do today Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. _

_I was lying on my bed reading one of my favorite books. "I don't know…wanna…go to the park?"_

_Hikaru smirked. "Sure! Just as long as we're not stuck inside the house all day, and I get to do something with my twin!"_

_I laughed. "Alright, let's go then." I closed my book, got off the bed, and pulled Hikaru out the door._

_It took us about five minutes to walk to the park. And this wasn't one of those kid parks with the playground; it was more like a scenery park with lots of trees and a trail for you to walk on._

"_I love this park," Hikaru said. "It's very peaceful."_

_I nodded._

_We walked on the trail for a while, looking around at the different sceneries. _

"_We should come here more often," I said._

"_Yeah, it'd be fun."_

_When the sun started to set, Hikaru and I started walking back home. _

_A man in a long coat with sunglasses saw us, smiled, and followed behind us._

_I looked behind my shoulder at the stranger and whispered to my brother. "Hikaru, somebody's following us…"_

_Hikaru looked behind him to look at the guy as well, and held me close. "Don't worry Kaoru, he'll stop following us soon."_

"…" _I looked back at the guy and saw his hands in his pockets. I squinted to see what he was doing until I saw him pull out a gun and point it at Hikaru's head._

_My eyes widened. "Hikaru move!" As the man fired for Hikaru's head, I pushed my brother out of the way taking the shot._

_Hikaru looked at me and saw my body lying on the ground. "Kaoru!" He rushed over to me and picked me up in his arms. "Kaoru! Kaoru wake up!" He shook my body as hard as he could, but my eyes would never open. _

_The cloaked man stuffed the gun back into his pocket and ran off._

_Hikaru didn't pay any attention to it. "Kaoru!" he screamed. I wouldn't answer. _

_He picked up my body and rushed me home. "You're going to be okay Kaoru…you're going to be okay."_

_He walked into our estate and rested me on the couch. At the same moment, Mom walked down the stairs, saw me lying on the couch, and Hikaru dialing something on the phone. _

"_Oh Hikaru…you're back already? What's wrong?_

_Hikaru put the phone to his ear and looked at Mom with tears rolling down his face. "Kaoru's been shot."_

_~ End flashback ~_

Hikaru held onto Mom and sobbed into her shirt. "It should've been me that died...not him…"

"Don't say that Hikaru, it shouldn't have been any of you! That man did not need to go to a random kid and pull the trigger on him! Especially you two!"

"But that's exactly it Mom! He followed us because he was a poor bastard and wanted to take money from rich kids! He aimed at me because he probably though Kaoru wouldn't be able to defend himself! But then he got in the way and got killed instead…it should've been me!"

"Hikaru…" Mom pulled Hikaru closer and kissed the top of his head. "If Kaoru could hear you right now…he'd be upset."

And she was right. I was a little upset that Hikaru kept saying it should've been him. Doesn't he realize that if he was gone, I'd just be the one in his place right now? The guy with the gun should've been dealt with before he even took a shot at us!

I held Hikaru in my arms and hugged him. "I'm sorry Hikaru…I'm sorry…" I rested my hand on his and gave a small squeeze. "If only you could see that I'm still here…"

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**_

Hikaru got up from his mother and wiped his eyes. "I'm going to go take a shower." He got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom, leaving Mom crying on the bed. I followed my brother into the bathroom to see if he was actually going to take a shower.

He stripped himself from his clothes, turned the shower on, and got in. I bit my lip and took a couple steps toward him. Before I could say anything, Hikaru broke down even more.

"Kaoru!" he screamed. "Come back! Please! I can't live without you!"

It broke my heart seeing him like this. After seeing him with Haruhi for a while, I always thought of killing myself. But now, seeing him cry and scream for me to come back made me feel that I was actually loved.

I closed my eyes and let a couple of my own tears roll down my face. "Hikaru…"

Hikaru slid down the shower wall and grabbed a metallic utensil off the floor. My eyes widened as I figured out what he was holding. He brought the metallic utensil to his arm.

"Don't Hikaru! Stop!" I screamed.

Hikaru slowly sliced his arm, blood dripping down the side. "If I can't have my brother back…I'll join him…"

My tears started overflowing. What was he thinking? Doesn't he understand that I'm watching him do this to himself!?

"Hikaru stop it!" I tried to grab the utensil out of his hands, but it was useless.

Mom ran in to make sure Hikaru was okay. Her eyes widened as she saw her son slicing himself with a blade. "Hikaru!" She ran over to him, grabbed the blade from out of his hands, and threw it to the side. "Hikaru stop it! This isn't going to bring your brother back!"

"But I want to join him!" he sobbed.

Mom held him close. "Don't be crazy Hikaru. I'd die if I lost you too…don't do this to yourself."

My tears kept running down my face, but my sadness suddenly turned into happiness. "Thanks Mom."_**  
**_

Hikaru slowly got up off the shower wall. "Let me finish washing up…then I'm going to bed."

Mom nodded. "Okay, just don't do anything to kill yourself please."

"I won't, I promise." Mom walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Hikaru looked down and turned the water off. I watched him as he slowly got out of the shower and wrap a towel around himself. He didn't care about drying off and getting dressed, he just walked out of the bathroom and plopped back on the bed.

"Hikaru…please don't be upset…" I said rubbing his back.

He gripped the pillow with his hand. "I want to go to sleep…but I'm afraid you'll be in my dreams…"

My heart broke when he said that.

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**_

I closed my eyes and sighed. It'd be best if I wasn't here for the night…Hikaru would want to have pleasant dreams without me ruining them for him.

"Goodnight Hikaru," I said as I started to disappear. "May your dreams be pleasant tonight."

Hikaru laid there until he finally cried himself to sleep.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**_

2/15/10

Hikaru was in his dressing room tying the tie to his black tuxedo. He examined himself in the mirror and got teary eyed. Every time he looked in the mirror, he would see me. "Kaoru…"

I was sitting on the bed waiting for Hikaru to come out, until Mom came upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "C'mon Hikaru, the limo's waiting."

Hikaru didn't answer. He just turned around, opened up the bathroom door, and walked with Mom out the door. I got up off the bed and followed.

The car ride was very silent. Both Hikaru and Mom were dressed in black looking out the windows. Where were they going exactly?

The limo drove up a hill and parked. Hikaru and Mom both slowly got out of the car with me following along behind them. They walked further up the hill until they stopped below a cherry blossom tree. I looked at them and saw Hikaru lay down a bouquet of flowers down on the ground.

I looked over his shoulder.

"Kaoru, I can't believe it's been a whole year. We miss you greatly. Everyone does!" tears ran down Hikaru's face. "Why did you have to leave me in this cruel world…I can't live without you!" He fell onto his knees and sobbed. "I'm all alone now…"

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along  
**_

Mom laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Hikaru."

He just kept on sobbing and sobbing. He clutched his chest screamed. "It hurts…it hurts so much!"

Mom wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head. "I know, you're not the only one that misses him…" She helped him back on his feet and started walking with him back to the car.

I stayed where I was, watching Hikaru and Mom walk away and drive out of the cemetery. "Don't worry Hikaru…I'll always be here for you…" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me**_

I looked down at the tombstone, fell to my knees, and sobbed.

_Here lies Kaoru Hitachiin,_

_A son, a twin, and a friend. May he rest in peace._

* * *

In memory of Tiffani Bach. A friend who had made a big impact on my life. She will be missed very much. May her and Kaoru rest in peace and be happy together in heaven. It took a lot of heart to write this, so please review. This songfic was written for her. Hope you loved this songfic Tiffani! You will never be forgotten. Love and miss you!

~ RockerGirl0709


	3. Hello: Evanescence

**~ Hikaru's POV ~**

It's the middle of April, and I was standing outside of the Ouran Elementary School, watching the little kids play on the playground. Boys playing ball, girls on swings, even girls chasing boys trying to give them cooties. All of their play was interrupted when the school bell rang.

"Come on children! Time to come inside now!" I heard the teacher call.

As the children ran after their teacher and followed her inside, I stepped onto the much familiar playground.

"This is where we used to play," I muttered to myself.

As I walked through the playground and looked at all the things from my childhood, rainclouds started rolling in along with the booming sound of thunder.

_**Playground school bell rings, again**_

_**Rainclouds come to play, again**_

I looked up at the cloudy sky and let the falling rain splash on my face. This scenery looked so familiar to me; it was like I went back in time to that exact moment.

Haruhi was sitting on one of the nearby benches in the playground, reading a book as usual. I was on the other side of the playground, playing ball all by myself.

"Hey, Haruhi," I said, walking up to her.

She looked up from her book. "Hm? What is it Hikaru?"

"Did you wanna play ball with me? You're always reading all the time so…I thought you would want to do something different…"

She stared at me with her big mocha eyes and smiled. "Sure! I'll play with you."

I smiled and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

We walked back to the other side of the playground and throwing the ball back and forth to each other. Then, I accidentally overthrew the ball and it went over Haruhi's head, out into the open street.

"I'll get it," Haruhi said, going after the ball.

As I stayed where I was, watching Haruhi go after the ball, I heard a humming sound off in the distance.

"What the…"

When it got closer and closer, I finally understood what it was and my eyes widened.

"Haruhi! Look out!"

She turned toward me and looked at me in confusion. "Wha-"

But before she could move, the car had already hit her, and everything around me was at a standstill. It couldn't have been happening. It wasn't right. It had to be a dream, it had to be…

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**_

_It never happened Hikaru_

My mind was brought back to reality when I heard his voice.

"Kaoru…"

Kaoru was my little twin brother, or rather my was-to-be little twin brother, who had died while in our mother's womb. Ever since then, he's been inside my head talking to me.

_**Hello**_

_**I'm your mind**_

_**Giving you someone to talk to**_

_**Hello…**_

_The memory you have of her isn't even a memory. It was just a dream Hikaru._

"But it didn't feel like a dream. It felt too real," I said.

_That's because you want to believe it was real._

"No….I-I wanted it to be a dream!"

_Then just think of it as a dream, 'cause that's what it was._

Everything that Kaoru was saying to me seemed like it wasn't true but…maybe it _was _a dream. Maybe, he's telling the truth. Maybe…I'm asleep right now.

I smiled and nodded to myself. "Yeah, it was all a dream. This is all a dream. I'm not here right now. I'm safely inside my home, sleeping the day away."

_That's right Hikaru, you're asleep. You're dreaming._

"Right," I said, putting a smile on my face and acting like I don't care about what's happening around me. I knew I'd wake up from this dream. I knew I'd wake up eventually, just not at the moment.

_**If I smile and don't believe**_

_**Soon I know I'll wake **_

_**From this dream**_

About thirty minutes have passed, and I figured it was time for me to go home. I turned around, facing the exit of the school playground, and started walking back to my mansion in the pouring rain.

After walking about two blocks, I saw Tamaki-sempai from the corner of my eye, waving in my direction.

"Hikaru! Hey Hikaru!"

I turned in the direction sempai was and saw him running toward me with an umbrella over his head.

"Hikaru, what are you doing out here in the rain? You'll catch a cold!"

"Nothing, I was just walking around."

Tamaki-sempai looked back in the direction I came from and then back at me. "You were at the Ouran elementary again."

"Yeah, so?"

He sighed and looked at me with saddened eyes. "You need to forget about her Hikaru, she's gone. What happened back then was long ago. You can't bring her back from the past."

I stared down at the ground for a while, and then, started laughing. "I get it now; you're trying to tell me she's dead so I'll believe you, right?"

Sempai looked at me in question. "What are you talking about?"

"All of this," I gestured to my surroundings, "None of this is real. Haruhi's not dead."

"Hikaru, you're not making any sense. What do you mean she's not dead?"

"This is all a dream! Nothing around me is real! I'll just wake up and everything will be back to normal!"

Tamaki-sempai shook his head. "No Hikaru, this is real. Haruhi died long ago! You know that! You were there!"

"No…you're wrong…you're wrong!"

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me in frustration. "Snap out of it already Hikaru! When are you going to realize that this is reality? You. Were. There! And so was I! What happened was an accident! You need to come back to reality!"

"No!" I screamed, as I pushed away from Tamaki-sempai and ran away from him.

"Hikaru! Wait!"

_**Don't try to fix me **_

_**I'm not broken**_

I kept running and dared not to look back as I kept hearing Tamaki-sempai scream my name. He didn't know what he was talking about! He wasn't there wasn't there when it happened! He can't prove it!

Thinking that I've lost him, my feet came to a complete stop and I looked around.

There was a church a couple feet away with a graveyard right outside of it.

_Go inside Hikaru._

I nodded and ran inside the church like Kaoru instructed me to.

The inside was all dark and gloomy and seemed like no one has been in here forever. I shivered slightly as the cold breeze brushed against my wet skin.

"What do I do now? I can't go back out there; otherwise Tamaki-sempai will find me."

_Don't worry Hikaru, I know what to do._

At that very moment, a bright light shown before my eyes and I could see Kaoru's figure.

My eyes widened in shock. "K-Kaoru?"

He put a finger to his lips. "You stay here Hikaru, I'll deal with Tamaki-sempai for you."

Still frozen in shock, I managed to reach toward him and try to grasp his hand.

Unfortunately, my hand phased through his.

"I'm not here Hikaru; I'm just a ghost. You may be able to see me, but you can't touch me."

My hand tightened into a fist and dropped back down to my side. "It's been upsetting without you here."

He shook his head. "No need to worry Hikaru, I'll always be with you," he pointed to his head, "In here."

My eyes turned to tears as he turned his back to me and headed toward the exit.

"W-Wait! Where are you going?"

"To Tamaki-sempai. I'm going to live your life while you live in your fantasy world."

Before I could process anything Kaoru said to me, he vanished right through the door, and I was left all alone.

What did he mean by living my life so I could live in my fantasy world? It didn't make any sense!

_**Hello**_

_**I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide**_

_**Don't cry**_

I started pacing around, wondering whether or not Kaoru was going to come back. But after about an hour passed, I decided he was gone and wasn't coming back.

Being bored as heck, I decided to go outside and look around the church.

The rain was still pouring down and it looked like it wasn't going to stop any time soon. I walked passed the church sign and it looked too familiar to me.

"This was the church Haruhi was buried at…"

Knowing that, I looked over at the graveyard and started roaming around.

There were about ten headstones in a row, and I started going up and down each row, trying to find Haruhi's grave. Of course, her grave was one of the last in the row.

"Haruhi…" I sank to my knees in front of her grave and wrapped my arms around myself. "Even though this is all a dream, I wish you were here to talk to me…I'm so confused."

Thinking that she could hear me, I waited a couple minutes for a response. Sadly, there wasn't one.

I sighed, stood up, and looked up at the sky. "Alright, time to wake up now. I've had enough of this. I want to wake up and talk to Haruhi now."

But nothing happened; I was still standing in front of Haruhi's grave in the pouring rain.

"C'mon Hikaru, wake up!" I said, slapping myself against the cheeks.

Still nothing happened.

Lightning struck before my eyes and a big crackle of thunder hit my ears. Was…was I really awake? Am I not…dreaming at all?

I stared at Haruhi's grave once more, and tears began to fill my eyes.

"No! This isn't happening! She's not dead…_she's not dead_!" I screamed.

I kept trying to slap myself out of the deep slumber I kept making myself believe I was in, but everything I did wasn't working.

"You're dreaming Hikaru…wake up…_wake up_!"

But it still didn't work.

Letting the tears run down my face, I fell back onto my knees and sobbed.

"Haruhi…"

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**_

_**Hello**_

_**I'm still here**_

_**All that's left of yesterday**_

The rain continued to pour down on me like a never ending river of misery.

Wrapping my arms around me, I awaited my mind to take me away from reality and carry me back to my fantasy world.

* * *

Argh! I am _so _sorry for not updating this in so long! It's almost been a year! I'm sorry! School's really been getting in the way, and I wasn't sure of what song to do for this chapter! I started with one, decided against it, did another, and I just couldn't decide! I'm sorry! I'll try to update this one a lot quicker! But, I hope you guys liked it. It took me forever to try to write, especially since I haven't been motivated in a while. Please review! Your reviews inspire me! Thanks, love you all!


End file.
